


See the Light

by brushesofsage



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AH YES, F/M, Gen, Valentine's Day Poetry, i can surprisingly write some fluff, i'm too aroace for this but i love their relationship too much so i tried, no beta we die like men, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushesofsage/pseuds/brushesofsage
Summary: Eugene wasn't a sap. But sometimes, when you care for someone so deeply, you can't help but say that you love them.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 8





	1. New Dream

**Author's Note:**

> These were some of my submissions for a Valentine's Day Poetry contest, but while I didn't win, I just wanted to share them because I absolutely adore how WHOLESOME and HEALTHY of a relationship Eugene and Rapunzel have. I'm not much good with writing romance and all, but just seeing their relationship gives me inspiration and feels and I just write what I see. These are from Eugene's point of view about how much he loves the woman who's made such an impact on his life.
> 
> I feel like I did get a bit sappy, rip :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light cutting through the dark of his life? Who knew his life would take a different turn.

Like a crystal beaming through a light

Or an angel walking through the night,

What I thought of you and you of me

Would have never been this reality.

And yet by some startling grace I stand

Here with you, sunshine, hand in hand,

And the sun could never shine fuller

For your infinite kindness to grow duller.

That compassion that’d escaped my life,

You brought it back despite your strife,

And a boundless love for any and all,

Still amazes me how you keep standing tall.

You see what I cannot and feel what I do not

Yet knowing you, it feels I’m taught

That colors really are the skies and leaves

And dreams are what sets them free.

And for what it’s worth, my dream,

I love you.

I’m glad you’re here with me.


	2. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much does one realize the impact one's made throughout the years in one's life?

I remember

When I saw the light. 

Not flickering through the curtains nor

Cresting over spires. Not the warmth 

Thawing in a blizzard nor fire stoked until it

Grew too much. Not the kind that wrote the

Path, the one where shadows bow and bend. Not 

The kind that ebbs, lost in rage and darkness until it’s gone. 

  
  


No,  _ my  _ light, I saw, gracefully danced in the moonlight before me. 

My light, I saw, tempered the edges of hearts and souls beside me. 

My light, I saw, travailed down a path beneath and out of my reach. 

And my light, I saw, graced and unbridled with care,

Took what she saw and honored it, lifting and crossing the divide. 

  
  


It is unfathomable to see a light,

Marred but true, endure yet so much more, for the

Future holds naught but uncertainty. But trust and faith is all I

Know when I see my light. Come what may; I remember.

I am hers and she is mine. 

My light, my love, my all. 


End file.
